The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a pulp feed for a papermaking machine.
The pulp feed or headbox of the present invention is of the type comprising a guide device for the stock suspension or the like and which possesses an elongate slot-shaped guide channel. This guide channel is bounded in its lengthwise direction by side surfaces, wherein one of the side surfaces possesses at least two step-like widened portions, the other counter side surface is flat or planar at the region of the widened portions and therebetween. Forwardly of each widened portion and after the same there is arranged a respective surface section or portion merging therewith, which is likewise flat and parallel to the flat or planar counter surface.
A pulp feed of this type is known to the art for instance from FIG. 6 of the German Pat. No. 1,220,247. With this state-of-the-art equipment the step-like widened portions serve for the formation of micro-turbulence in the stock suspension, producing a uniform distribution of the fibers within the suspension.